Soft Whispers Of The Heart
by xx.Lili.x
Summary: Zero doesn't have any reason to live in his almost level E life.That is until he crosses paths with Yuuki, an abandoned girl who's family got killed by a vampire. A story about love, faith and more. Sorry for this sucky summary..But the story'll be good:D
1. Chapter 1: Crossing Paths

Zero walked through the dark empty streets. Why couldn't he do his own damn grocery shopping? He thought referring to his adopted father who had send him out all the way to another town to get his favorite food. But when all was said and done Zero was actually relieved to be away from that place for a little way. That school full with filthy bloodsuckers, Zero thought. How could he ever think humans would live peacefully alongside humans. That would never happen, you could never trust those monsters.

As the sky darkened, Zero could see the last people quickly rushing towards their houses. Innocent people who didn´t knew anything of the existence of vampires. Their dreams untouched by the realization of vampires. Something that was taken away from him 5 years ago by the woman who slaughtered his family, took away the innocence in him and changed him into the thing he despised the most. Even thinking of the woman made hatred fill his body. While he followed the long road back to their school. There were yet 30 long minutes ahead of him before he would reach his peaceful dorm. As if faith wanted to make this night even worse, dark clouds started hovering over him, soon filling the sky with its rain. Could things get even better? Zero thought sarcastically. Trying to shelter himself from the pouring rain he hovered himself with the bag of grocery. The thought of finding a shelter crossed his mind, but soon got pushed away since that would mean arriving home even later. This sure was going to be the last time that he would ever do grocery shopping for the chairman.

Just as he wanted to walk around the corner he could see human shapes from far, running after another person, much smaller than them. The first thought that crossed Zero's mind was people running to their homes from the pouring rain. That was until those people came closer towards Zero, exposing the fear filled girl that was what looked, running for her life. Chased by three guys, yelling cursing words at her. As the four teens ran passed Zero, his lavender eyes glanced over to the girl which seemed to have his age. Her desperate pleads and prayers to the sky, which caught his alert. As they ran further, Zero dropped the bag with groceries and turned around in a quick swift move.

'Oi' His normal gentle voice yelled out, running after them. His speed faster than that of the four running teens. It didn't took him long to reach the three guys who had now backed the girl in a deserted alley.

'Mind your own business mate' The tallest guy snapped at Zero.

The girl looked at Zero, her dark brown eyes meeting with Zero's lavender ones as if they were silently pleading him to help.

The way her eyes looked, so broken and fragile made Zero even more alerter.

He wasn't going to leave this girl that was for sure.

Short I know, but this is my first fanfic so bare with me here ;)

Please give me your feedback about what to improve and if you liked it (:


	2. Chapter 2: Start Of A New Life

'Are you deaf?' The shorter one hissed at Zero. But Zero continued to ignore them as he made his way over to the girl, looking nothing but calm.

'I think he is deaf. Maybe we should teach him not to mess with us.' The last guy said to the other two. Zero kept ignoring them and offered his hand out to the scared looking girl, only making the three guys even angrier.

'I suggest you run off and leave this girl alone.' Zero suddenly said, disturbing the silence that had triggered its way in between them.

The tallest guy smirked. 'And what if we don't? What are you going to do? Bore us to death?' As the other two laughed, Zero's facial expression remained its emotion-less self.

'No, if you don't, I will **make **you leave. Now this was the last warning. _Leave_.' Maybe it was the way Zero said it, or the way his face looked when he said it but the two laughing guys quickly closed there mouths and glanced over at the tall guy. The tall guy only narrowed his eyes into a glare.

'Come on then? I'm waiting. We're with more than you are. You'll be down in a second.' The tallest guy said as he ran towards Zero, swinging his fist towards his direction.

Zero just dodged it and pushed him against the wall -hard. His lavender eyes moving over to the other two guys that were standing there.

'Anyone else who would like to try?' He said casually, still remaining his calmth.

'What are you standing there fools. GET HIM!' The guy yelled still in the grip between Zero's arm and wall.

The other two guys just stand there looking at each other, Zero's strength had scared away all the courage the guys had. It didn't took long for the two guys to decide to run off. With that Zero turned his head back to the other guy, who now looked rather small without his two 'partners'

'Now you..I warned you that I would make you run off. I think you owe this girl a fair apology.'

The tall guy just spit on the ground why his head was slowly getting squeezed.

'Forget it' He choked out.

Zero smirked at his foolishness before he threw pushed him against the wall another time, making the tall guy scream in pain.

'Now say it before I really lose my temper with you'

'So-rry' He choked out, feeling more pain than before.

'Now say it like you mean it.' Zero said amused.

The tall guy glared at the girl as he muttered a 'sorry' at her.

Zero grabbed him by his hair and pushed him to the ground. 'Now leave. And don't come near her again' He said, glaring at him.

As the tall guy quickly ran off, Zero could hear a relieved sigh followed by a soft 'Thank you' being said behind him. He turned around facing the small brunette girl who now stood up, brushing off her skirt. Her dark brown eyes moved over to the silver haired boy who had saved her just minutes ago. Zero gave her a brief nod, brushing off his school uniform which had gotten dirty in his 'fight.'

'What's your name?' Zero asked her, forgetting all about the passing minutes and his adopted father who was now properly worried sick.

'Yuuki..' She whispered softly, still frightened of the event that had happened before. Zero wondered what a girl like her was doing outside in this weather and time. Or better said, which parent would let a girl like her outside. Even though the question of why those guys were chasing her was burning on his tongue, he didn't want to bother her with it. She already looked broken enough, why asking her questions she properly didn't want to answer anyway. Normally he would've just told her that she'd better get home and walk away into the night, getting back to the academy. But something in him told him to walk her home, in case those guy would come back and all his effort would be for nothing.

'You should get home. I'll walk you to your home' Zero said briefly, being his emotionless self like always. But Yuuki just smiled at him, her brown eyes not leaving his for a second.

'No need for that.' She said. 'I'll be fine, really. Thank you for your help' Yuuki bowed politely at him, her smile still on her face.

It was a warm smile which didn't reached her eyes. The eyes that looked at Zero's so intense showed nothing but pain and fear. It had the same desperate look in them as a few moments before. This was everything for Zero to stand firm on his offer.

'Really..I'll walk you home. In case those guys come back. It wouldn't be okay to let a girl walk alone at this time.'

Yuuki's smile then threatened to fall. 'Well in that case, we don't have to walk far.'

Zero's eyebrows arched together into a deep frown as he tried to understand the statement she last made. It was late and the rain weren't making things better, his temper was threatening to fall as the longing to be in his bed became stronger. Zero tried his best to keep his calm voice intact. 'What do you mean?'

'This...' Yuuki pointed at the alley they were in. 'This will be my house for tonight.' It took moments for Zero to find logic out of that sentence, but when he did find it his eyebrows just frowned deeper. 'Are you going to sleep on the street?'

Yuuki lifted her shoulders into a little shrug, her warm smile never leaving her face. 'Call it as you like. But everything has his good sides you know. I think this is where our paths separate. If I had something to thank you with, I would give it to you. But at this moment I don't have much to offer..'  
Zero looked at the kind looking girl, compassion filling his cold heart. How could anyone let a girl like that sleep on the cold streets, where danger was everywhere. More important, where vampires could just abduct her, use her as their own blood donation. As that thought crossed his minds, his eyes moved over to her neck. Not in hunger or lust but in realization of the bandage that was wrapped around her neck. Without hesitation Zero looked up at her again.

'Come with me.' As he confused looking eyes looked up at him, Zero just continued. 'My..ehm...father' Zero almost choked on that word, 'owns an academy. You can come with me. He'll help you off the street.'

Yuuki tilted her head a little to her side, wondering what the stranger's intention were. 'I don't know..'

'I insist..' Zero said, trying his best so force out a smile, but nothing came out.

Yuuki thought long, coming to the conclusion that it would always be better than the life she's living now. He had saved her after all. She slowly nodded in agreement. 'Just for tonight though. I don't want to be a bother'

Zero didn't see any other option than agreeing. Even having her off the street for a night seemed to calm his alarmed nerves for a bit. As he silently started walking, followed by Yuuki not far behind, they made their ways to Cross academy.

I hope you like it! (:

Review and tell me what you think ;)


	3. Chapter 3: A Place Like Home

After walking for a quit a few miles, both Zero and Yuuki had made it to Cross Academy. Except from exchanging some brief talks it had been an awkward silence walk. Zero wasn't a big talker Yuuki had found out. And by the way he ignored every attempt on a talk and the way he walked on a good pace in front of her, she could tell he wasn't very fond of 'socializing.' But Yuuki didn't cared much. Every person had his own personal story. Some tougher than others. She didn't know if his cold attitude was his personality or caused by events that had happened in his past. And frankly, it wasn't her business. Sure she was interested, but she wasn't going to ask. Just like he wasn't going to ask about her life. And both of them appreciated that of one another.

Just as they walked up the steps of the big Cross Academy the big door swung open, followed by a middle aged man who ran up towards Zero hugging him tightly. The hug didn't last long though as Zero harshly pushed him away.

'Keep it together Chairman' Zero said briefly at him, as he brushed off his school uniform.

'For Christ sake Zero..its daddy' The chairman cried out before turning serious as he saw the exhausted Yuuki standing behind Zero.

'Ah! I see you brought someone Zero. Who may this be?' He asked Zero, eying the girl carefully.

Yuuki walked forward bowing polity. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Headmaster Cross. Zero-kun was so kind to offer me a shelter to stay for the night. But if headmaster Cross doesn't want me here I understand.'

The chairman just clapped his hands together and smiled brightly. 'Of course I'm okay with that. Come in, Come in children. You both are soaked. We can continue this conversation inside.' He said as he pulled the two teens inside the academy.

Yuuki had never seen something so beautiful before. The hall they were standing in was big, bigger than anything she had ever seen before. Everything just looked perfect. It had this feeling that immediately gave you a feeling of home. And the kindness of the chairman was exactly as Zero had told her that it was going to be. In his words: 'overexcited' and 'damn annoying.' Even though Yuuki didn't thought it was like that. She thought it was touching and felt extremely thankful for the kindness both Zero and the chairman had given. As the trio walked to the chairman's office, Yuuki could hear the chairman rambling to Zero, giving him a lecture over how worried he was. Yuuki just smiled, she missed having someone worried about her. Even though Zero looked nothing but happy and looked rather annoyed, Yuuki envied him for all this.

The chairman opened the door for them, pointing at the sofa for both Yuuki and Zero to sit. All though Zero kept standing, leaning against the wall, Yuuki sat down, now feeling the exhausting coming over her. As the chairman walked out of his bathroom with two big towels, he handed them over at the soaked wet Yuuki and Zero. 'Here you go children. Quick dry yourself off before you get sick'

The chairman placed himself at his desk and looked at Yuuki and Zero. 'Now tell me from the start. What happened?'

Yuuki looked over at Zero, seeing that he made no movement on starting to talk so she began telling the chairman how Zero had seen her being chased by a few guys and how he had saved her from them.

The chairman listened carefully, not interrupting Yuuki for a second until she finished the story. 'Now Yuuki-chan, tell me again why you were chased by those boys.'

This made Zero straighten up. That was the question that had been burning on his mind as well.

'You see headmaster cross, I live on the streets. And at a nearby motel I can get all the things I need, such as food, showers and bathrooms. And those guys once spotted me stealing food, they harassed me ever since, but I always managed to escape them. Only tonight I wasn't quick enough and they spotted me. Really, if Zero wasn't there, I don't know what would've happened.'

Zero began feeling more compassion for Yuuki and looked over at the chairman who was just nodding.

'And what about your parents Yuuki-chan? Where are they?'

Yuuki looked down, her hands grabbing the ends of her skirt. 'They..they aren't here anymore. They were...' She paused for a second, taking a deep breath in the hope to keep the tears that were threatening to fall, inside. 'They were killed 2 months ago. And before you ask headmaster Cross, I don't have any other relatives.'

The chairman just nodded, he as well felt for this girl. The life she had, was a hard one. One which no one should ever lived. . 'And you said that they were killed, did you have any idea who it was?'

Yuuki looked down at her skirt, the events from that night played in front of her. Even though from where the chairman was sitting he couldn't see the sudden darkening of Yuuki's eyes, but Zero could. Zero gave the chairman a silent hint to stop and the chairman understood it perfectly.

'Forget about that question Yuuki-chan!' He said offering her a warm smile. 'For now just rest here. In the room left of this hall you'll find dry clothes and a room for the night. You may stay here for the night. Tomorrow morning we'll discuss about your future, but for now just rest and don't worry about a thing.'

Yuuki stood up bowing towards the chairman and Zero polity. 'Thank you headmaster cross, Thank you Zero!' And with that she quickly bounced out the room, longing for a real bed in months.

'What a poor girl.' The chairman said sadly. 'She's so sweet, it's sad what kind of things has happened to her.'

Zero looked at his adopted father. 'You can't fool me chairman. You've spotted that bandage around her neck as well.'

The chairman turned around looking out the window, his minds filling with thoughts. 'Ah, I already thought you would notice Zero. So it hasn't left your sight as well.'

'Do you think it were a vampire that attacked her family?' Zero asked his hands bawling into a fist.

'For now I know nothing. But if that are bite marks under that bandage, we have every reason to think it was. Let her rest Zero. She has had a rough couple of months behind her. I know you feel for her because her parents got killed as well, Zero. You don't always have to keep that cold mask you know.'

'Vampires don't feel remember' Zero snapped at him.

'Zero...' the chairman said sympaticly. 'You don't have to fight it. Those blood tablets ar-'

'I'm going to bed' Zero said firmly before walking out the chairman's office.

The chairman sighed hard. 'Why do you keep fighting it Zero...?'

I hope you like it! :D

Tell me what you thought about it! :D


	4. Chapter 4: A New Beginning

Yuuki woke up by the slowly raising sun which's light rays were falling through her window. She guessed it was around 6 am and that people would still be asleep. She quickly got out of bed and changed back into her almost dry clothes. Yuuki was thankful for that Zero had done for her, but she knew the chairman was going to put her into foster care. She couldn't blame him, Yuuki was a young girl living on the cold streets, which other person wouldn't do that. But Yuuki couldn't and refused to go in foster care. So that was why she was going to leave before anyone would notice. She had left a note for Zero, together with her necklace. It wasn't much, but she knew it was worth at least a little bit. As quick as she could, Yuuki walked out the room, closing it softly behind her. Disorientated she walked around. It was a big building, and even though she had walked it just last night, she had completely forgotten where the exit was. All the doors and halls looked the same, it was like a never ending road, and that was how she really knew that she was lost. Yuuki knew she had to hurry or the other students would wake up.

After walking the wrong direction for a few more minutes, she finally found the big familiar double doors, only to see the tall silver haired boy leaning next to it, her necklace swirling around his finger.

'You should really work on your escaping you know'

Yuuki felt blood rush to her cheeks. 'I'm sorry Zero' She said with an apologizing bow. 'But I have to go. I can't stay here any longer.'

Zero just shook his head. 'Well I am guessing you can wait a little longer, The Chairman has something to offer you so if you'd like, please follow.'

Yuuki nodded as she followed Zero towards the chairman's office. The chairman just smiled brightly as he saw the two children walking inside. 'Zero! Yuuki-chan! Come in, Come in!'

Yuuki sat down on the same sofa she sat on the night before.

'I have great news Yuuki-Chan! I have thought a lot yesterday and I was thinking..How would you feel about attending Cross Academy?'

Yuuki looked at him, wondering if she had misheard him. She glanced over at Zero who had his emotionless look on his face.

'I know its sudden and all. But this is a good place and it'll keep you off the streets. It gives good education, and I'm sure Zero will be really happy if you attend this school.'

In the corner of her eye Yuuki could see the eye roll of Zero. 'Eh...Headmaster Cross..I don't know..I am really flattered that you would consider me to be your student..but I don't want to be a bother..and I haven't been to school for two months now.. I'll be too far behind and-'

'I'm sure Zero will help you catch up with things. And in the holydays you can stay with me and Zero! What do you say Yuuki-chan?'

Yuuki stayed quiet for a second. This sure wasn't what she had thought he was going to say. But this all did sound better than living on the street. Heck it sounded much better. 'I- if your sure headmaster cross...'

The chairman smiled brightly and stood up excitedly. 'You don't have to worry about a thing Yuuki! Me and Zero will be your new family! We'll take care of you from now on!'

Yuuki glanced to the ground for a second. 'New family...'

Zero mentally cursed his adopted father for his choice of words, but looked up surprised when he saw the smile on Yuuki's face.

'Thank you headmaster..Really, it means a lot to me.'

The chairman quickly rushed over to Yuuki, embracing her in a tight hug before happily exclaiming: 'I've always wanted a daughter!'

Zero rolled his eyes. 'Kaien, if you don't want to scare her away immediately than I suggest you let her breath.'

The chairman quickly let go of Yuuki and smiled happily. 'I'll make sure that your uniform will be there tonight. Zero why don't you make sure Yuuki finds the way around here! Oh I got so much to arrange!'

Yuuki tried to stiffen a soft giggle as she saw Zero's annoyed face. Zero and Yuuki walked out the office leaving an over-excited chairman alone. Just around the corner of the hall Zero turned around, offering her necklace back at her. 'Here, your necklace.'

Yuuki smiled warmly at him. 'Keep it. It's my thank you...I know it's not much bu-'

'Thank you..' Zero muttered softly before putting the necklace into his pocket. Yuuki smiled brightly and looked at him. 'You don't have to show me around Zero. I think I'll manage to find my way here.'

'Just like you did this morning?' Zero smirked at her and continued walking. Something about him made Yuuki think there was more to him than he was showing. Even though his eyes looked hard and strong, he still looked somewhat broken to her. But then again, her eyes could be deceiving her. As they stopped in front of the nurse office, Yuuki looked at Zero confused. 'Why are we here?'

Zero shrugged and opened the door. 'I just thought you'd maybe wanted to switch that bandage.'

Yuuki's hands moved over to her neck, in all the events that happened, she had forgotten about it. 'Oh ehm, yeah thank you.' Yuuki walked over to the box placed on the desk and grabbed a bandage. Quickly, almost in a second, replacing the old one with the new one. It may have been quick, but it was long enough for Zero's eyes to spot the two fresh bite marks on her neck. Bite marks that were clearly created recently. 'How did you get that?' Zero asked her, trying to sound casual.

Yuuki turned around tilting her head to her side. 'Get what?' She asked.

'Those marks on your neck.'

'Oh ehm, I had a fight with some guy once and he dug his nails in my skin. That's how I got those. Nothing to worry about though' She said with her everlasting smile.

Zero nodded even though he knew she was lying. Those were bite marks, he knew it. It were fresh bite marks made not long ago. But he knew better than to blurt it out to her.

'Maybe you should have the chairman take a look at it.'

'Nah, its okay. I think I'll live' Yuuki giggled before looking out the window. 'This place is really big..and beautiful. It must be really great, living here!'

Zero rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. 'Believe me, its not that great.'

'How can you say that? This place looks so nice, and your father he-'

'He isn't my father.' Zero said, cutting her off. 'He adopted me when I was 11.'

'Oh..I'm sorry I thought he was your f-'

'Well he isn't.' He said again, not realizing his rude tone. It wasn't Yuuki's fault. He just hated talking about his past.

'I apologize Zero.' Yuuki said disturbing the awkward silence. 'I didn't mean to upset you.'

Zero shook his head and opened the door. 'We should continue. We're wasting time here.'

Yuuki glanced away and nodded. The small hope on having one friend at Cross academy just faded away. She had always been bad in making friends. And a little part of her had hoped that she could become friends with Zero. As she followed the silver haired boy, they continued making their way through Cross academy in silence.

They walked through the girls dorms and through the boys dorm, back to the academy's garden. As Zero occasionally told a few things about the academy, Yuuki listened carefully. It was a whole new place for her, and she was determined to learn everything about it. Just as they wanted to continue their walk, a small girl with caramel brown hair came running towards Zero, bowing polity before talking. 'Excuse me Zero, but there is a small problem at the night dorm's gate. Actually make it a big one.'

Zero raised his eyebrow at her. 'What's wrong then?'

'The day class girls somehow found out that you weren't there and they are trying to get over the gate. I just thought I should warn you.'

Zero let out an annoyed sigh. 'Dammit those girls.' As quick as his legs let him, Zero ran off towards the night dorm.

Yuuki looked at the girl confused. 'Night dorm? What is the night dorm?'

The girl just motioned her to follow, and ran off in the same direction as Zero had run off. Yuuki looked around confused before quickly running after the two, following the long road before stopping in front of a big gate. She saw a big swarm of girls standing in front of it together with a cursing Zero who was commanding them to go back to their dorms. Yuuki didn't understand what was happening, the girls were acting as if there were celebrities behind the gate. She got pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Zero's hard voice yelling at the girls, scaring them off with (hopefully) false threats. As the last few girls quickly ran off, cursing Zero in progress, Zero sighed hard. 'Thank you Yori for warning me. Could you keep those girls away for now?'

Yori nodded and ran off back into the direction of the girls dorm leaving Zero and Yuuki alone. Yuuki looked at Zero confused. 'Wha- what was that all about?'

Zero rolled his eyes, still very annoyed by the girls who had tried to get over the gate. 'Its nothing. Just some girls who tried to get over the night dorms gate. It happens daily.' Yuuki tilted her head to her side. 'What are the night dorms?' Zero glanced over to the ground, narrowing his eyes into a glare thinking about it. 'Nothing special. Its the dorm for the...special students.' He almost spitted out the last word. No one would ever understand how much he hated them. It was something only he could. 'Come on, we should get back. The day is slowly coming to its end, and I bet the chairman has a lot of things to bore you with.'

This all didn't help Yuuki at all. If anything she was more confused than before. 'Special students? Who are the special students?'

'No one. Just some students who are following a special class.' Zero paused for a second, his eyes glancing over to the bandage on her neck for a second. 'My advice for you, stay away from them. Stay far away from them.'

Zero felt the urge to warn her for them, even though it would have no use. The moment she would lay her eyes on them she would be star-struck. Just as all those other damn girls at Cross Academy. Yori had been the only one still who wasn't that obsessed with them. All though Zero could tell she had a weak spot for that damn Aidou. He couldn't blame her, she was a normal girl. And vampires tended to have that effect on girls, Zero always thought it was so that they could lure them, and feed on them afterwards. He hoped that the same thing wouldn't happen to Yuuki. Maybe just maybe she would stay away from them, but the chances on that were very slim Zero thought.

Just as the duo wanted to walk away they could hear two voices behind them, two voices which made Zero tense up and fill with hatred.

'Ah if that isn't our beloved guardian. I see you scared my fans away.' Aidou said, looking at Zero and the unfamiliar girl in front of him.

Zero looked at the two vampires and then to Yuuki, expecting some fan girl moment but instead getting nothing such as that at all...

I really hope you liked it! (:

Review and tell me what you thought of it! ;D


End file.
